Darkness
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Cyrus has gone back in time and changed the past. Our heroes are married and named their kids after themselves to save the world. Will they do what their parents want them to do or will the world always be under the control of Cyrus?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

** I've had this idea for a while.**

**Don't know what shippings that will be in this.**

**Red and Yellow are brother and sister**

**Blue and Green are brother and sister.**

**Silver and Lyra are brother and sister**

**Crystal and Gold are brother and sister.**

**May and Brendan are brother and sister.**

**Barry and Dawn are brother and sister.**

**Lucas is a only child and has a sister that he doesn't talk about.**

**Black and White are brother and sister.**

**Cheren's sister is Bianca.**

**N is a only child.  
><strong>

**So yeah. You'll understand what I mean soon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter one, "Meet the end."<span>**

The little girl ran. She cried as the men ran after her. Her life was pretty bad and her brother Red had disappeared. Her parents were in jail. Yellow Jr. was having a bad day. She sighed as the men passed by her. Mom. Why did you name me Yellow? Because dear Yellow, you need to save the world.

It started the day Yellow was doing clothes. She loved doing them outside while talking to her husband Red. So the two children were playing. Red Jr. heard a noise and stopped.

"Stay Sis." He muttered and walked forward. The police were taking his mother. The boy took his sister's hand and ran away with his mother, father, and sister's pokeballs. His included. The boy went to get away, heard the men and gave Yellow her pokeballs.

"Keep your name and be known as Yellow Sis. Not Yellow Jr. Take mom's Pokemon." Red said as he gave her the pokeballs. Then the boy bolted.

Red now stood in front of the mastermind that took over his region. Giovanni.

"Just like your father. Let the boy go. He hasn't done anything to make me mad. Leave the girl out there. She'll die without her brother. Send him on his way." Then Red Jr. was pushed out the door with the same amount of pokeballs.

* * *

><p>The boy sighed as he started his no destroying evil journey. He stood next to his sister. He wiped a tear from her eyes.<p>

"They have to be ok. Don't worry Green-san." He said. She nodded and smiled as they walked out of their hometown to go find the two friends that had the same destiny they had.

Green stood with Blue.

"Never thought we would get marries and have two kids huh Blue?" She asked. He nodded and looked at her. He smiled. She smiled back. He got less pushy as he got older. That could be why she loves him so much. Green sighed as she walked in to the house after hearing something fall. She screamed and Blue ran in.

"Maybe we can save them. We just have to believe." Green said softly. Blue Jr. nodded.

* * *

><p>"Escape you two! Escape before your father finds you!" Lyra called to her two kids. Silver Jr. grabbed his Sister's hand and ran as team rocket grunts ran in and took Lyra.<p>

"Lyra?" Silver asked his sister. "Are you ok?" She nodded and started to cry.

* * *

><p>"I am going to hurt him! What was Silver thinking!" Gold said as he walked around his room.<p>

"Gold-Kun! Calm down! He has to have a reason!" Gold glared at his wife.

"You're taking Silver's side! He's kidnapped all of out friends and the children have gone missing." Crystal heard a scream and she ran out of the room. Gold sighed.

The two escaped as they watched their mom get punched.

"Gold!" Gold Jr. ran with his sister. He would first find Lyra and ask about her father. Crystal Jr. sighed as they ran.

* * *

><p>The two ran, coughing.<p>

"May! We got to save our home!" Brendan called.

"No!" She answered as she pulled her older brother a long. He looked at her. The two had been walking for a while now. They were already tired. The forest they traveled was filled with smoke. May's eyes started to closed. She fainted, but someone caught her. All she saw was his blue hair.

* * *

><p>When May and Brendan Jr. woke, they were in a pokemon center. May Jr. looked around and saw Nurse Joy.<p>

"Who?" She asked the Nurse.

"Someone who's name he told me not to say." May Jr. looked at her and fell right back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Lucas! Lucas?" Called Dawn as she looked around Sandgem. She gasped as she saw a Galactic Grunt come her way. She saw her friend hiding along with her brother. Her mom and dad had already been captured. Dawn started to cry. Lucas watched her as he looked up just to see a grunt above him. He gasped as the grunt grabbed him. He tried to get away and Barry Jr. tried to save his friend. A young boy walked over and sighed. He said something and Lucas stopped trying to get out. The boy told him to take him away. Lucas glared at the blue haired boy and he just looked at him. Dawn gasped as a grunt took her brother and another came and took her.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucas glared at Saturn Jr.<p>

"Keep you're promise and don't hurt her!" Saturn Jr. nodded.

"I won't. I'm nicer than you think and nicer than my mom and dad."

"Saturn!" Someone called. He sighed and turned, seeing a girl that looked like Mars walking over.

"Hey sister." She hugged him.

"Great Job!" Then Lucas and Barry were lead away.

* * *

><p>Black sat around a camp fire with his friends. His sister sat next to him. Like the others, these kids had lost their parents. Black sighed as he looked into the sky. He was a bit sad that his mom and dad were gone, but he knew they could survive. He knew that they would be ok.<p>

* * *

><p>N Jr. sighed as he sat alone. His dad, the original N, was talking to Ghetsis. N sighed as he waited for his dad to finish. He laid down and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. This is when the evil groups have took over the world. <strong>

**So yeah. Here's chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red and Yellow are brother and sister**

**Blue and Green are brother and sister.**

**Silver and Lyra are brother and sister**

**Crystal and Gold are brother and sister.**

**May and Brendan are brother and sister.**

**Barry and Dawn are brother and sister.**

**Lucas is a only child and has a sister that he doesn't talk about.**

**Black and White are brother and sister.**

**Cheren's sister is Bianca.**

**N is a only child.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter two<span>**

Lucas, Dawn, and Barry sat on a ship heading to Fullmoon island. Their hands and feet were connected on the back to the back of the boot. They had been slaves for Cyrus for a while now and they were on the way to a pokemon champion ship. It was hosted by Silver the first. They weren't the only one's on the boat. Two kids there age sat across from them. The boat was filled with teenage kids. All named after their dads and moms. Silver sighed and he tried to get some sleep. He moved his legs up. He didn't like the feeling of being a slave. He could of got special treatment, but chose to do what was right.

On the other side of the boat sat three kids.

Mars

Saturn

Jupiter

They got 'special treatment.' Saturn was alone, thinking of that girl he saved when he went to visit a 'friend' in Hoenn and found out that Archie and Maxie was burning down a town in that region. He also saved her brother, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He then came back to see his boss attacking Sandgem and Twinleaf. He had promised a boy that he wouldn't hurt the girl named Dawn, but sometimes he wanted to take his anger out on her.

He sighed.

He promised so he would take care of her.

For now at least.

He looked out the window and saw the huge house that was built on Fullmoon island as a reminder to the people of Sinnoh that Cyrus rules. He sighed and walked away from the window to find his sister.

* * *

><p>His sister was really brave.<p>

"Mars! You should get down from there!" Jupiter called.

Mars was standing on the railing, trying to see the mainland. Saturn came out and watched her as Jupiter tried to get her down. She smile and lost her balance. Mars fell into the ocean.

"Mars!"

* * *

><p>Mars fell and screamed, trying to grab a pokeball. She dropped it and closed her eyes. She landed on something. She caught her pokeball as she saw that she wasn't the one who save herself. Yes her Pelipper was nearby, right next to her, but she was sitting on the back of a Pupitar. One of the prisoners watched her. He turned around. She had saw this Hoenn boy before, but didn't know his name. The Pupitar floated up and dropped Mars on the boat and then returned to his pokeball.<p>

* * *

><p>Mars and her brother walked off the boat. They stood with Jupiter as the prisoners were let out of the chains and Mars looked for the white haired boy. He was walking with a girl who looked like his sister. She ran up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt.<p>

"Why did you save me?" Mars asked. He looked confused, not wanting to get in trouble from sending out a pokemon his father gave him. He didn't talk nor answer. He just looked ashamed and looked at the ground. She let go and her brother walked over.

"What's up?" He asked as he blushed, seeing that these two were the ones he saved a long time ago.

"Nothing. I have a request brother." She said. He nodded.

"What is it?" Mars looked at the white haired boy who now sat on the ground.

"I want him to be my servant when he isn't battling in the Championship." Saturn nodded.

"Sure." The boy looked at Mars. She walked away with her brother and friend following.

* * *

><p>May helped her brother up. He looked at her and sighed. He didn't say a word because he had forgotten how to speak. When he was in Hoenn working for Archie, he would be punished for talking. So Brendan hadn't talked in forever. None of the prisoners had.<p>

He was glad to be with his sister again.

When he heard Mars scream, he just had to save her. He was now her servant.

Crap.

Brendan and May joined the others.

* * *

><p>Yellow sighed as she looked around. She was now in the room she shared with her brother. She and her brother had gotten caught before they could meet up. She sighed and laid down in her bed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can they even talk?" Jupiter asked Saturn.<p>

"Not anymore. They could when we caught them, but they have been punished and can't remember how." He replied. Mars walked off to find the boy again. She wanted to hear his voice.

* * *

><p>Brendan sat outside of his bed room. He didn't want to go in yet. Mars walked toward him and sat next to him.<p>

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Mars. Nice to meet you." Brendan nodded, opened his mouth, then closed it again. "You can talk. I would punish you for it."

"M-Mars right?" Brendan muttered. Mars looked at him in surprise. "I know how to talk, I just don't want May to get hurt." He whispered. Saturn was walking toward them.

"What are you doing Mars?" He asked. He glared at Brendan. "You were talking right?" He asked. Brendan sighed and nodded. "Come with me to get your punishment." Mars stood and looked at Saturn.

"Right." She said. She didn't want her brother to know what she felt about him. His voice filled her head. Brenden stood as May came out. She looked at her brother. He slightly smiled and she gasped. She hugged him and cried. Brendan sighed and pushed May off, then motioned to Saturn that he was ready to go get his punishment. Mars looked at May, then walked away.

* * *

><p>Brendan sat outside of Saturn's office.<p>

"But brother!" Mars said. Saturn sighed.

"Mars! You know they have to have a punishment for talking without Cyrus's permission." He said.

"But brother!"

"No buts!" Mars sighed and ran out of the office. Brendan watched her. He looked at Saturn.

"I would like to talk before giving you your punishment."

* * *

><p>May sat in her room, wondering where her brother was. She sighed and laid down.<p>

* * *

><p>Brendan sat in a chair in front of Saturn.<p>

"Why did you talk to my sister?" He asked. Brendan sighed. He didn't answer. "You may talk boy."

"Because she said she wouldn't punish me if I did." He said. Saturn sighed.

"Now what will your punishment be?" He asked as he called his boss. Brendan sighed and left as Saturn started to talk to Cyrus.

* * *

><p>Later on, Saturn anounced that they could talk and would not get punished for it and that the tournament would start tomorrow. Brendan hadn't got punished for that and he walked back to his room as he heard whispers from the others.<p>

* * *

><p>Red sighed and looked at his sister.<p>

"Yellow. We got to get free."

That thought haunted everyone and everyone wanted to get free. Maybe they would. Maybe someone else wanted to escape her fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter two done. Kind of hyper! I've had Coffee! XD<strong>


End file.
